Frozen: Tale of Two Siblings
by DetRoid434
Summary: Erik and Elsa, born with the power of ice, sets off an eternal winter in Arendelle. How can this winter end?
1. Forgetting The Magic

Chapter 1: Forgetting the Magic

**_Hello everyone! It's me, Detroid434 and back with a brand new story. I know! What's with not updating my other stories. Well, I'd love to tell you but it's going to be boring but this will be a fast fanfic since sakuraphoenix and I are cutting the scenes into chapters so yeah. Might take a couple of chapters but any who. Onto the disclaimer but before I forget. I'm going to do two of sakuraphoenix's next chapter for two of her fanfics for her since she's in China because of her cousin's wedding so yeah. Also, I'm not doing the very opening of Frozen with the singing that they do with the ice since it would be short so I'm just starting at the Castle. Now then. Disclaimer time!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen at all. Frozen belongs to Disney. I do however, own my OC._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_Elsa and I were sleeping peacefully. We were in our beds, all nice and warm under our covers. I haven't felt this warm since we were first born. I was having a good dream until I heard Anna saying while getting onto Elsa's bed first:_

"Elsa. Erik. Pssh! Elsa! Erik! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Anna, go to sleep" I replied tiredly

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So, we have to play." Anna told us before falling onto Elsa

"Go play by yourself" Elsa spoke while pushing Anna off her bed and feeling tired

_Anna landed on her butt while trying to think of a way to get Elsa and I awake. I just wanted to sleep. If I don't sleep enough, I'll get a bit, how do I say this, cranky. I felt one of my eyelids open from Anna._

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna said

_That got Elsa and I to open our eyes but I'm getting a bad feeling that something bad will happen._

"Why do you always say that sis to get us awake." I told her

_We all were sneaking down to the ballroom and Anna kept saying:_

"Come on. Come on. Come on!"

"Sssh!" Elsa whispered to Anna

"I don't think we should be doing this." I said

"Come on!" Elsa told me while dragging me with Anna

_In the ballroom..._

"But I really think we shouldn't be in here" I pleaded

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna asked Elsa

_I saw that the magic was formed in Elsa's hands. Too late..._

"Ready?" Elsa said

_Anna just nodded and it soon became a winter land in the ballroom._

"This is amazing!" Anna excitedly said

"Watch this!" Elsa replied before stomping the floor which froze the whole floor.

_This is already going to be a bad sign for Elsa's and my powers already. I just know it so I'm not going to do anything. While Anna and Elsa were having fun. Anna saw that I wasn't moving at all._

"Brother? Why aren't you having fun with us?" Anna asked me

_Elsa soon saw this as well._

"Sneaking out like this is wrong..." I replied

"Come on. You should. You don't want to build a snowman?" Elsa said to me while giving me the twinkly eyes

_Those eyes always got me but... I guess it shouldn't hurt at all to have a bit of fun once in a while. Right?_

"You guys asked for it" I spoke while holding two snowballs

_It soon became a snowball fight but then we were building a snowman. Elsa and Anna were right. This is fun to be with my two sisters._

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Elsa said in a goofy voice while moving Olaf's arms

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna replied

_We were all playing on the Ice and Anna even said:_

"Olaf..."

_I saw that Anna was down the slide first with Elsa behind her._

"Tickle bumps!" Anna said as she jumped onto the pile of snow

"This is great" I replied

_I saw that Anna was jumping from the snow until Elsa said:_

"Hang on!"

_Anna soon landed on the snow hill that Elsa made._

"Catch me!" Anna spoke

"Gotcha!" Elsa said

"I got this one sis" I replied as I made the second ice pillar

_Elsa and I made the next few together and as Anna jumped onto the next one. She said:_

"Again!"

"Wait!" Elsa and I replied at the same time

_Elsa and I kept making pillars of snow but Anna was too fast for us to keep up._

"Slow down!" Elsa and I told Anna

_We tried to make the next pillar but we slipped on the ice and fell. I saw that Anna was about to jump. Anna soon jumped which Elsa and I both saw._

"Anna!" Elsa spoke while hitting Anna on the head with ice to make her fall into the snow

_Elsa and I ran up to Anna thinking she was dead. I was holding Anna in my hands._

"Anna!" I replied

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa and I cried out

_Elsa and I were crying as the whole room began to go into a deep freeze._

"No, No..." Elsa and I cried even more

_The room was becoming covered in frost as we worried about our sister._

"You're okay, Anna. We've got you." I said

_The room was almost covered in complete ice until the King and Queen burst into the room and saw me holding Anna with Elsa._

"Elsa. Erik, what have you done? This is getting out of hand." Our father said

"It was an accident. We're sorry Anna!" Elsa pleaded to Anna

_The queen picked Anna up and felt that she was ice cold as a winter snowstorm._

"She's ice cold." Our mother replied

"I know where we have to go" Father said

_Dad soon looked through his books and found one that has a map in it and everyone left to that place on the map. Elsa and I were leaving a trail of ice behind us since our powers were tied with our emotions._

"Sis... what did we do..." I sadly spoke

"I don't know. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry." Elsa replied

"It's okay sis... we didn't know this would have happened" I told Elsa

_As we were going to who knows where, I heard someone say:_

"Ice?"

_I heard running footsteps of someone but I don't know who._

"Faster, Sven." a voice told his horse or reindeer

_Kristoff's POV_

_Sven and I got to the spot where we saw 5 different people. Two of them looked like they ruled a kingdom or something while two of them were at least 6 years old along with the child in the second's person's arms. Who are they?_

_Erik's POV_

_I hope these people that our father, the king to people know can help us. I was on the edge of crying when Elsa hugged me which stopped my tears._

"Please! Help! It's my daughter." The king spoke

_I saw that the rocks were moving towards us as Elsa and I were pulled towards our father then we saw that the rocks became trolls. Unbelievable._

"It's the king" one of the trolls said

_We saw what we believed was the leader of the trolls walking towards us._

_Kristoff's POV_

"Trolls?" I said outloud

_A troll popped open right in front of me._

"Shush. I'm trying to listen." the troll spoke which then Sven licked her face which the troll continued, "Cuties. I'm going to keep you."

_Erik's POV_

_I was scared in my mind but my body is telling me to try to stay calm._

"Your majesty. Born with the powers of ice, or cursed?" The leader spoke

"Uh, born. And they're getting stronger." King replied

_I was freaking out in my mind about this but Elsa mouthed to me "Be calm for now." That's easy for you to say._

"Here, here." The leader told us then continued,

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." the king said

"I recommend we remove all magic." Troll leader explained then continued,

"Even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." as he finished changing Anna's memories then said,

"She will be okay."

"But she won't remember that we have powers?" Elsa and I asked at the same time

"It's for the best." the King spoke as he tried to comfort me and Elsa

"Listen to me, Elsa and Erik. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The troll leader explained

_Elsa and I gasped in fear at that and the sky drawings the troll made. I... it couldn't be possible... Elsa and I held onto our father._

"No! We'll protect them. They can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then... We'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit their contact with people, and keep their powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna." The king said

_Anna's POV_

_I saw Erik and Elsa go into two different rooms. We used to share one room. What's changed?_

_A few months passed, and it was snowing! Maybe Elsa and Erik will want to play!_

"Elsa?" I asked before knocking and continuing,

_(Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore._

_Come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away._

_We used to be best buddies with Erik._

_And now we're not._

_I wish you two would tell me why._

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman.)_

"Go away, Anna." Elsa replied

"Okay, bye." I sadly voiced before going to Erik's room and asking the same thing

"Just leave me alone, okay." Erik replied

"Ok..." I replied sadly

_Erik's POV_

_In mine and Elsa's rooms, we froze the window ledge then soon, we were talking with our father as he put gloves on mine and Elsa's hands._

"The gloves will help. See? Conceal it." Our father spoke

"Don't feel it." Elsa and I said in union

"Don't let it show." Dad, Elsa, and I spoke at once

_Anna's POV_

_3 years later, I was in front of Elsa's room again which I knocked once again._

_(Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue._

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls)_

"Hang in there, Joan." I said

_(It gets a little lonely._

_All these empty rooms._

_Just watching the hours tick by)_

_I then started making clock sounds_

_Erik's POV_

_In Elsa's room..._

"We're scared. It's getting stronger" Elsa pleaded

"I agree with my sister..." I added into Elsa's statement

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." Our father said

_He started to walk towards us a bit then I said:_

"No! Don't touch us! Please, we don't want to hurt you."

_Anna's POV_

_Even more time passed as I slid past Elsa's and Erik's bedroom door before I walked into mom and dad's bedroom and hugged them._

"See you in two weeks!" I said

_Erik's POV_

_On the bottom floor, Elsa and I bowed politely._

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked

"I agree with my sister. This might be a bad idea." I added in

"You'll be fine, Elsa. Erik." King replied

_We soon learned about our parents death. I knew it was a bad idea but so soon? Anna knocked on Elsa's bedroom door since her and I were in there, not talking to Anna. Since our rooms were a frozen mess._

"Elsa? Erik?" She asked

_(Please, I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say "Have Courage."_

_And I'm trying to._

_I'm right out here for you._

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other._

_It's just you, Erik, and me._

_What are we gonna to do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?)_

_I could hear Anna crying from the other side of the door. Elsa and I were about to cry about what happened to our parents since without them, who would teach us how to control our powers?_

_**That is a surprising twist on this light? Anyway, done with this chapter. What will becoming of Erik and Elsa and how will Anna take on what's coming next? As Rico would put it, Spoilers. Until next time, I'm Detroid434, signing off for now and saying, I Heart You.**_


	2. Coronation of King Erik and Queen Elsa

Chapter 2: Coronation of King Erik and Queen Elsa

_**It's me, Detroid434! Back with a brand new chapter of Frozen: Tale of Two Siblings. I know what your thinking? Why keeping you in suspense? That's for Sakuraphoenix and I to know and for you to find out! Onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen at all. Frozen belongs to Disney. Sakuraphoenix and I however, do own our OC's.**_

_**An extra note, once I post the next chapter, no more OC's will get added into the fanfic. This will start out in Serena's POV. Enjoy!**_

_3 years later..._

_Arendelle. It's a great place to live which I'll give the people credit for but I just need a place of my own since I feel like I don't fit in at my old home. So, today the king and queen is going to be coronated. This will be lovely. Everyone got off the ship, and I had a good reason to. I just wish something could be done about my bangs. No matter what I do, they seem to have a mind of their own. I straightened out my pink dress while making sure everything was in place. My sleeves were straight, my skirt was clean, my shoes were polished. Yep, I'm ready._

"All ashore!" a captain yelled

_We walked past the greeter as he said:_

"Welcome to Arendelle!"

"Thank you, Sir!" someone replied

"Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon." the greeter said

_I walked up the stairs and I saw a parent with their kid._

"Why do I have to wear this?" the kid said

"Because the King and Queen have come of age. It's Coronation Day!" the mother replied

"That's not my fault." the kid told his mother

_As we kept walking towards the castle, I kept hearing more conversations._

"What do you want, Sven?" A voice said

"Give me a snack." A deeper voice said

"What's the magic word?" The same voice asked

"Please." The deeper voice asked

_I then saw a reindeer jump and swallow a whole carrot._

"Share." A blond haired man said as the reindeer revealed part of the carrot

_I saw a couple walking towards the castle. People must be really excited about this._

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" A man exclaimed

"And for a whole day! Faster, Percy!" his finacee or wife replied while dragging the now-identified Percy

_I saw the castle from a distance, and it's beautiful._

"Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" Someone said out loud

_I couldn't wait to see the insides of those walls._

"Me sore eyes can't wait to see the king, queen and the princess. I bet they are absolutely lovely." one guy explained

"I bet they are beautiful." the other guy said

_Anna's POV_

_I was sleeping until I heard a knock on my door._

"Princess Anna?" a guard said

"Huh?" I tiredly replied

"Princess Anna?" the guard asked again

"Yeah?" I asked

"Sorry to wake you ma'am." The guard explained

"No, no, no, you didn't. I've been up for hours." I told the guard before falling asleep again

_I woke up again by myself, still tired._

"Who is it?" I asked

"Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." The guard told me

"Of course. Ready for what?" I asked

"Your sister's and brother's coronation, ma'am." The staff told me

"My sister's and brother's coronation." I tiredly said

_I started to close my eyes before I opened them. I saw my dress then realized what today was._

"It's coronation day!" I happily said

_I got out of bed, did my hair after changing into my dress and ran out of my room. I grabbed one of the staff's hand and spun them while saying:_

"It's coronation day!"

_(The window is open!_

_So's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally_

_They're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual, real, live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow!_

_Am I so ready for this change!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music_

_There'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone)_

"I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet The One?" I said to ducks

_(Tonight_

_Imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace_

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger_

_Tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far_

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic_

_There'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance!)_

_Erik's POV_

_Elsa and I were in her room, worried about today._

_(Elsa: Don't let them in_

_Erik: Don't let them see_

_Both: Be the good kids you always have to be_

_Elsa: Conceal_

_Erik: Don't feel_

_Both: Put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

_Elsa: But it's only for today)_

_Anna's POV_

_(It's only for today!)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Erik: It's agony to wait)_

_Anna's POV_

_(It's agony to wait!)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Both: Tell the guards to open up... the gate)_

_Anna's POV_

_(The gate!_

_For the first time in forever)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Elsa: Don't let them in_

_Erik: Don't let them see)_

_Anna's POV_

_(I'm getting what I've been dreaming of!)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Both: Be the good kids you always have to be)_

_Anna's POV_

_(A chance to change my lonely world)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Both: Conceal)_

_Anna's POV_

_(A chance to find true love!)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Both: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!)_

_Anna's POV_

_(And I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever..._

_Nothing's in my way!)_

_Erik's POV_

_Elsa and I were talking a bit before the ceremony._

"Today is the day." I said

"I know... I'm scared. What if... what if our powers show?" Elsa asked me

"Remember, conceal, don't feel. My powers been trying to take me over but I've been trying not to feel too much about them..." I trailed off

"The gloves help at least. Too bad we can't wear them during the ceremony." Elsa pointed out

"Yeah but if we just don't feel our powers, we'll be fine" I replied before touching Elsa's bed which turned to ice which then I continued,

"Sorry sis."

"It's fine. I'm sure, you know... if you want... you could go outside for a little while." Elsa said

"We have to stick together sis. Our parents would have wanted us to rule this kingdom like they would." I replied

"I know, but I think we both need to calm our nerves. Don't you think?" Elsa asked me

"Okay sis, you win. I'll be back as soon as possible for the coronation." I replied while leaving the room and the castle

_Serena's POV_

_I was running from my hairdressers and stylists, literally running, to get away from them. I can't say the same about my red hair. I was just running full speed when I bumped into someone, hard. I was about to fall into the ocean when the same person I bumped into grabbed my hand. I looked saw that that this person was handsome. He had platinum blond hair, blue eyes, but was wearing an outfit similar to what my brother was wearing right now on his high horse, literally, on his horse, but was colored light blue and black. He soon pulled me up from my awkward situation._

"I'm sorry." The man said

"It's okay. I should apologize. I'm so sorry." I replied while curtsying

"I'm Erik." he spoke

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Princess Serena of the Southern Isles." I said as I told Erik my name

_I saw that he kissed my hand which was causing me to blush like never before_

"That is a beautiful name of someone like you." Erik said

"Thank you." I replied while blushing

"Want to... grab something to eat?" Erik asked me

_Before I could reply, the bells began to ring which I believe Erik noticed._

"The bells. The Coronation. I better go. I have to go. I better go. Bye!" Erik said before leaving

_I smiled while waving my hand at him. This might be the best night ever._

_Erik's POV, at the coronation_

_Elsa and I were waiting to be crowned King and Queen. I hate that we can't wear our gloves but, it's for the best, right? I saw that Anna was waving towards someone and it was Hans from what she told me. I didn't care, really. Elsa and I lowered our heads so the preacher can put the crowns on Elsa's and my head. Once we raised them, he had two sets of an orb and scepter. One for Elsa and I. But we could pick them up, he said:_

"Your majesty's, the gloves."

_I mentally sighed inside before I took my gloves off along with Elsa then we picked up the items and faced the crowd. We were a bit nervous but the preacher was taking his time, saying the words when Elsa and I saw that the orb and scepter was turning into ice until he said:_

"Queen Elsa and King Erik of Arendelle!"

_We turned back around and set the items down while putting our gloves back on then turned back towards the crowd._

"Queen Elsa and King Erik of Arendelle!" the crowd said in union

_Later that night during the party_

_Everyone was having fun since I could tell. Only if this can happen nearly each day but... it just can't. Not with what Elsa and I can do, which might hurt people like it did to Anna years ago. Once everyone stopped, they turned their attention to the thrones._

"Queen Elsa and King Erik of Arendelle." An Arendelle diplomat spoke

_Everyone bowed when Elsa and I walked to the middle in the front of the room and faced the people. The diplomat finished it by saying:_

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

_Anna came running and not even bothering standing next to me. The diplomat waved his hand to stand next to me._

"Here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm suppose to..." Anna started to say when the diplomat picked her up and planted her next to me then said, "Oh. Okay."

_Anna went to the right a couple of steps away from me before everyone clapped for us. I hope Elsa and I can rule Arendelle like our father and mother did._

"Hi." Elsa and I said to Anna at the same time

"Hi" me?" Anna asked then replying, "Hi."

"You look beautiful." Elsa told Anna

"I agree with Elsa." I added in

"Thank you. You both look beautiful-ler. I mean, not "fuller." You don't look fuller. But more - more beautiful." Anna replied

"Thank you." Elsa and I spoke in union

"So... This is what a party looks like." I pointed out

"It's warmer then I thought." Anna replied

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked

_Elsa, Anna and I all smelled the air and said at the same time:_

"Chocolate."

_We soon chucked at that a bit before a short guy came up to us._

"Your majesty's. The Duke of Weaseltown." The diplomat spoke

"Weselton! Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty's. As your closest partner in trade. It seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen and king." Duke replied to Elsa and me then continued, "One-two, and jump." before bowing

_Elsa, Anna and I saw that the part where his wig was covering up the bald spot where that hair part was which we were giggling at it._

"Thank you. Only Erik and I don't dance." Elsa said

"Oh" Duke of Weseltown replied

"But my sister does." I told him while pointing to Anna

"What?" Anna asked

"Lucky you" he spoke before dragging Anna away

"I don't think..." Anna started to say when she was dragged away

"If you get swoon, let me know. I'll catch you." Duke told Anna

_Elsa and I waved_

"Sorry." Elsa and I spoke in union

_In a different room for about 5 minutes with Elsa..._

"Sis... I found a girl that I think I'm in love with but... I want to give her something and I know what but... I want your opinion on it." I asked Elsa

"What is it?" Elsa replied

_I soon made an ice hairclip for Serena which was made from my ice powers_

"So..." I spoke softly

"The person you love will love it. I'm sure of it." Elsa told me while smiling

_I smiled before we returned back to the party where Anna was to finish dancing with the duke. Elsa and I were bowing and meeting the citizens of Arendelle. We were giggling at how the duke was dancing with Anna as well. Anna came back up to Elsa and I while the duke said:_

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, milady"

"Well, he was sprightly." I spoke

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna replied

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said

"Me, too. But it can't." Elsa and I replied at the same time

"Why not? If..." Anna started to speak

"It just can't." Elsa and I told Anna

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna spoke sadly before leaving

"I'll be back. I want to try to find Serena." I told Elsa while leaving to find her

_I was making my way thru the crowd when I saw that Serena was about to fall after tripping on her own dress which I caught her by grabbing her hand. I have to admit, I like her pink dress. It was ankle length, and there was a rose accessory at the top with the sleeves resting past the shoulder. She also wore long white gloves and pale pink heels. If that wasn't enough, she wore some roses in her hair._

"Glad I caught you." I told Serena

"Erik." Serena replied

_We were dancing for what felt like an hour before going someplace to talk in the same room._

"I never imagined that you were the prince at the time we met, your majesty. I have to formally apologize for running into the King of Arendelle, and for every moment afterwards." Serena said

"It's okay. I suppose it was one way to meet someone." I replied before kissing Serena's hand once again

_I saw that she was blushing from it which was kinda cute in my opinion. Once we were outside on a balcony, we were talking even more._

"Yeah, the whole thing. You got it." I told Serena

"Okay, wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?" I asked her

"12 older brothers, and one twin. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years." Serena said

"That's horrible." I replied

_Anna's POV_

"It's what brothers and sisters do." Hans explained

"Yeah. Erik, Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day, they just shut me out, and I never knew why." I said

"I would never shut you out." Hans replied

_Erik's POV_

_I saw that Serena was blushing, while pretending to be interested in the chocolate fondue that we were sharing._

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Serena asked me

"I like crazy." I said

_(Serena: All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you...)_

"I was thinking the same thing, because..." I started

_(Erik: I've been searching my whole life to find someone to trust_

_And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue_

_Serena: *laughs* But with you..._

_Erik: But with you_

_I found my place_

_Serena: I see your face_

_Both: And it's nothing like I've ever know before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open_

_Serena: Door_

_Erik: Door_

_Both: Love is an open door_

_Serena: With you_

_Erik: With you_

_Serena: With you_

_Erik: With you_

_Both: Love is an open door..._

_Erik: I mean it's crazy_

_Serena: How_

_Erik: We finish each others_

_Serena: Sentences)_

"That's what I was gonna say!" I exclaimed

_(Serena: I never met someone-_

_Both: Who thinks so much like me!)_

"Jinx! Jinx again!" we exclaimed in unison

_(Both: Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

_Erik: Maybe_

_Serena: You and I_

_Erik: Were_

_Serena: Just-_

_Both: Meant to be!_

_Serena: Say goodbye..._

_Erik: Say goodbye..._

_Both: To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open_

_Serena: Door_

_Erik: Door_

_Both: Life can be so much more_

_Serena: With you!_

_Erik: With you!_

_Serena: With you!_

_Erik: With you!_

_Both: Love is an open door...)_

"Tonight was amazing." I said

"I think tonight was the best night of my life." Serena said while smiling

_I held Serena's hand as we watched the night sky. We were walking back into the party when we bumped into Anna and... who is with Anna?_

"Erik! I mean, King, who's your friend?" Anna asked

"Remember Anna, I'm your brother still, so you don't have to be so formal, and this is..." I started to say

"Sister." Hans finished my sentence for me

"Brother." Serena replied in a cold tone

_I have a feeling that's her twin brother that she doesn't like._

"Anyway... Anna... what are you up to right now?" I asked her

_All of us were walking through the ballroom when Anna told me:_

"Help me find Elsa first. I want to tell all of you some great news!"

_We were going through the crowd but what was this news that she wanted to tell us?_

"Coming through. Excuse us. Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there?" Anna was saying to the people when she got around which she said, "Thank you. There she is."

_We found Elsa but she was talking to some people._

"Elsa! I mean, Queen Elsa. Me again." Anna said

_Elsa turned to face us which then I stood next to Elsa since we would have to talk about something. I know it._

"May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna finished

"And Princess Serena of the Southern Isles as well." I added in

"Your Majesty." Serena and Hans said at the same time

"We would like... Both of your blessings... Of our marriage." Anna and Hans told Elsa and I at the same time

_Elsa and I blinked twice along with Serena and then Elsa said:_

"Marriage?"

"Yes!" Anna replied

"We're sorry, We're confused." I said

"I agree with Elsa and your brother." Serena spoke

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. And then... Wait. Can we live here" Anna asked Hans

"Here?" Elsa and I replied in confusion still

"Absolutely!" Hans spoke

"Anna!" Elsa and I said to try to get her attention

"We can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us." Anna added in

"What? No, no, no." Elsa and I said

"Of course we have the room." Anna concluded

"Wait, slow down." Serena spoke

"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa and I told Anna

"Wait, what?" Anna asked

"May we talk to you, please? Alone." Elsa and I spoke in unison

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna replied while grabbing Hans' arm

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa and I said in union

"You can if it's true love." Anna told Elsa and I

"I have to agree with the Queen and King, Anna. I know my brother, and this isn't true love. He's just going to use you." Serena spoke but Anna didn't listen to her

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" I asked her

"More then both of you. All both of you know is how to shut people out." Anna replied

"You asked for our blessing, but our answer is no. Now, excuse us." Elsa and I said while leaving

"Your Majesty's, if I may ease your..." Hans started to say

"No, you may not. And I think you should go. The party is over. Close the gates." Elsa and I told a guard

"Yes, Your Majesty's." The guard replied

_Elsa and I were walking away when Anna came up and grabbed one of our gloves and said:_

"What Elsa, Erik, no, no! Wait."

"Give us our gloves!" Elsa and I asked Anna

"Elsa, Erik, please, please. I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded

"Anna, don't push them." Serena said

"Then leave." Elsa and I told Anna

_Elsa and I kept walking away so we could get out of the room._

"What did I ever do to both of you?" Anna asked

"Enough, Anna." I replied

"No, why? Why do you both shut me out? Why do you both shut the world out? What are you both so afraid of?" Anna told us

"We said, enough!" Elsa and I spoke in rage and fear

_We soon made ice spikes with our left hand which everyone in the whole room shocked. Including Anna and Serena. Everyone backed away. Elsa and I were in so much fear from this._

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Duke said

"Elsa." Anna replied

"Erik." Serena added in

_Elsa opened the door which then her and I ran out of the castle. Outside of the castle, we were in front of so many people. One said:_

"There they are!"

_Everyone was clapping for us but our heart rates were beating so fast. We shouldn't stay here. Not anymore. We kept moving. People were saying stuff like:_

"Queen! King!"

"Yes! It is them!"

_We were stopped by a citizen of Arendelle._

"Queen Elsa. King Erik."A citizen said

_We tried to keep moving but people surrounded us._

"Our beautiful queen and king!" Another citizen said

_We walked in front of another citizen holding a baby which she said:_

"Your Majesty's? Are you all right?"

"No." Elsa and I replied

_We backed up to the fountain which then we touch and the water turned to ice which shocked the crowd of people. The duke came outside and yelled:_

"There they are! Stop them!"

"Please, just stay away from us. Stay away." Elsa and I replied in fear

_We soon shot out ice at the Duke by mistake which he slipped on._

"Monsters. Monsters!" Duke yelled

_We looked away and saw that everyone was now frightened by us. We soon ran away full sprint as Anna came out with Serena, yelling:_

"Elsa!"

"Erik!"

_Serena's POV_

_We saw Elsa and Erik running away as we chased after them with Hans following behind us. I can't believe Anna did this to them. As we were nearing them, I heard Anna yelling:_

"Elsa! Erik!"

_Erik's POV_

_Elsa and I were trapped. We turned to Anna and them while backing up which then I saw that the water began to freeze which then I turned to Elsa and nodded to run across the water which we did and it began to freze as we heard Anna and them yelling to us._

"Wait please!" Anna yelled before we ran across the water

"Elsa, Erik, stop!" Serena said before slipping on the ice

"Serena!" Hans replied while helping Serena up

"No." Anna said

_Serena's POV_

_We saw that Elsa and Erik fully made it across the water and was heading up a mountain but to make matters worse is what Hans was seeing._

"The fjord." Hans said as the whole fjord was turning into ice

_We saw that the whole fjord was turned into ice and that means no one can leave, but... how can we reverse this? We went back up to the castle, and it was getting cold, and starting to snow._

"Snow!" A citizen said

"Snow?" Another one replied

"Yes, snow." the same one replied to the other

_We were walking back towards the castle._

"All you alright?" Hans asked me and Anna

"No." Anna and I replied

"Did you know?" Hans asked

"No." Anna told Hans

"How could I have known, genius? It's not exactly something you bring up at a party."

_We walked up to the Duke as he said:_

"Look, it's snowing. It's snowing! The queen and king has cursed this land! They must be stopped! You have to go after them."

"Wait, no!" Anna replied

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" The duke asked Anna

"No, no. I'm completely ordinary." Anna said

"That's right, she is." Hans and I spoke which Anna looked at us before we continued, "In the best way."

"And my sister and brother are not monsters." Anna told the duke

"They nearly killed me!" He replied

"You slipped on ice." I said

"Their ice" Duke replied

"It was an accident. They were scared. They didn't mean it. They didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed them. So, I'm the one that needs to go after them." Anna boldly spoke

"What?" Hans asked

"Bring me my horse, please." Anna said

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans explained

"Elsa and Erik are not dangerous. I'll bring them back and I'll make this right." Anna replied

"I'm coming with you." Hans said

"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna explained

"On my honor." Hans replied

"Let me come then since I love Erik, Anna." I spoke

_Anna nodded for me to come which then I got onto my brother's horse as well as one of the Arendelle castle staff gave me a cloak, which matched my dress._

"I leave Prince Hans in charge." Anna told Arendelle's citizens

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Hans asked then said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister and he's my brother. They would never hurt me." Anna said

"Or me." I added in

_We soon left on the horses to find Erik and Elsa... where ever they might be at. Erik... I hope your ok._

**_Well, that was a cold way to end a party, literally. Will Anna and Serena find Erik and Elsa? Will they end this eternal winter? And will I stop asking questions? I'm not gonna answer that. Anyways, this is sakuraphoenix, saying for my boyfriend, Detroid434, I heart you, signing off for now. Snow ya later!_**


End file.
